Splash of Colors
by kenmadoll
Summary: SasuNaru Mpreg- Merman!Naruto, Prince!Sasuke. Sasuke's parents had rented a beach house for Summer 2015. One night, he found a naked blond boy on the shore, and seeing he was resting his eyes, he thought the boy had drowned and was probably already dead. His curiously got the best of him so he just had to make sure the kid wasn't actually dead.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so excited to start working on this. and to remind you guys, this is sasnuaru** _ **not**_ **narusasu**. **Also, I decided to start writing again, because it helps with my depression a lot. There's not really any inspiration, I just need some sort of distraction. I hope you guys understand that.**

 **Warnings: this story WILL contain smut scenes and yaoi boyxboy and all that. but this is NOT NaruSasu or NaruSasuNaru or even SasuNaruSasu. This story is** _ **only**_ **SasuNaru.**

 **This will also include MPREG. I've read about so many ways that a mermaid can reproduce and give birth. So I'll just go along with whatever seems accurate and legit, besides its about creativity and imagination. So my sources are my own imagination and a few stuff I googled for help.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto or any other character belongs to Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **-x-**

 **「サスケＸナルト」**

 **Chapter 1**

The first day at the beach house wasn't as great as Sasuke would have hoped. He had set his hopes _too_ high probably, but still, he didn't think it would be this low from them. There was no WiFi, which was every teenagers worst nightmare, and there wasn't really many things he could do.

At the beginning of summer, it's still rainy season for them which sucks a lot. That meant that he wouldn't be able to take strolls or to make sand castlesーas his parents had said he might do once they arrived. His boredom was killing him alive, and he hated it. _Maybe_ he sounded bratty and stuck-up when he said it, but this wasn't the luxury he was hoping for. Even with knowing his parents got paid well and were one of the wealthiest families ever.

But his parents were strict, and somehow Sasuke knew they were secretly planning this. Or maybe it was his older brother who planned this. It could be, since they both hated each other with so much passion. But there was love... _somewhere_ there. Not visible, but _there_.

After the first week, all Sasuke did was spend time in his room playing those shitty old games you'd see in an old windows laptop. Other times he'd spend his time drawing or pairing with some of the art supplies he had brought with him. Besides that, he just ate when it was necessary and slept when the time came.

The second week the weather was a little better than before. He went in the afternoon to the beach, forgetting to bring his sandals. When his feet touched the hot sand, he immediately ran back inside the house and never came out again. Itachi had teased him about it, and when he had seen his little otouto(1) running so fast he had burst out laughing. The younger Uchiha had stomped upstairs after glaring at his bother. _What a bastard_ , he thought.

By the third week, he had gone to the beach during the night. Finally, he had buried his feet in the cool sand, as he looked at the stars that cast upon the ocean's water. He also noticed the full moon that was reflecting on the water brightly. As the soft waves moved farther up the shore, they soaked his legs with cold water.

Sasuke shivered but didn't move away since it had felt nice against his skin. Instead he lay back against the sand, stretching out his arms and resting them behind his head. As he closed his eyes, he listened to the distant sounds along with the ones that surrounded him. It wasn't very long until the peace was broken, the raven shot up when he felt someone kick his side softly.

"I'm not going to be calling you in for dinner all the _damn_ time Sasuke, you missed it so now it's cold. Go inside and eat something, then you can come back out again when you're done, _otouto_." With that said, Itachi turned around, making sure to kick some sand behind him to hit Sasuke.

He scowled and stood up, dusting himself off and stalking inside the beach house to eat something. He was going to argue and refuse to eat by the way Itachi had said things. But he decided against it once he realized how hungry he was. As he was getting distracted all the time, he didn't eat as much as he used to. Which was the opposite of what people told you that happened during summer. That's why he didn't trust what people said sometimes, they probably read it off the Internet or something.

As Sasuke was nearing the beach again, he could see the outline of a body laying by the shore. It was so unexpected, and he probably wouldn't have noticed it if he didn't have his contacts on at the time. He slowed down his pace, and realized that it was a naked blond boyーwas he dead? Sasuke didn't know, but curiosity got the best of him, and he got nearer.

Just two steps away from the body, he noticed the young boy was closing his eyes. He also took note that he was dry, so he must of not drowned. Which doesn't explain _why_ he was naked, or _why_ he wasn't wet. It was merely less than ten minutes that he had taken eating. The boy wouldn't have dried off that fast, unless he was trying to skinny-dip and instead ended up passing out. There was _many_ possibilities, but Sasuke just had to make sure that he hadn't arrived onto a death scene.

All of a sudden, something he would have never expected to happen _happened_. One second Sasuke was kneeling down by the boy, and the next he saw a splash of colors taking over his blonde hair. The raven haired boy stumbled back, a few, a gasp leaving his lips as one of his arms slipped on the sand. He sat up as quick as he could and once he did, his eyes locked with alluring bright blue eyes.

He shouldn't have just walked away, Sasuke told himself. Maybe this was one of those porn dreams he had, where he met a cute blonde boy with blue eyes and they'd have sex where ever they were. Whether it was in a classroom bent over his desk, or even now, just randomly naked on the shore of the beach.

This was real though, and he could tell. Just a few moments ago Itachi had been talking to him. There was _no way_ , his older brother would have ever walked in any of his dreams.

Realizing he was staring, Sasuke stood up and looked away from the naked blonde. He cleared his throat and tried avoiding eye contact, "I was making sure you weren't dead."

It was silent for a few seconds, and when seconds turned into minutes Sasuke just had to look. He looked at innocent eyes, seeing him tilting his head to the side as if he didn't understand what Sasuke had just said. He also saw how the boy blinked slowly a few times, looked around himself and then opened his mouth and then closed it.

Was this kid stupid?

Sasuke rolled his eyes, was there no one on earth that could be both beautiful and smart?

"Look kid, I don't know what kind of games you are trying to play with me. But you can stop, and go put on some clothes at least." Even if he would have liked it the way it was right now, it was kind of awkward for him, since it wasn't part of one of his erotic dreams.

"HーHu...Hu..Huma..Human..nn?" The blonde boy raised his hand and pointed at him.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "Just, like, you. Shocking isn't it? But seriously, you should quit with this stupid façade you are doing dobe."

The boy just smiled and tilted his head to the side again. His blue eyes trailed all over Sasuke's body, but not in a sexual way, more in like an observing kind. When he stopped, he made a move and started to stand up.

Sasuke thinking that he was going to start to leave, also started walking away himself, but instead the boy stumbled a few times and ended up knocking both of them over. This time, he was sure that all that was going through the boy's head was intent of idiocy.

Groaning, Sasuke blinked a few times and glanced up at blue eyes that met his onyx dark ones. But he broke it by making them trail down to look at the position that they were in. The boy was straddling him down, but what made it bad was the fact that his ass was pressing against...something... ehum.. _yeah_.

The older boy groaned again and fell against the sand accepting that his fate had come to this. He wasn't sure if it was bad or good. But he did have acknowledge that it didn't matter because he had seen one of the beautiful person ever.

* * *

 _(1) otouto - A word in the Japanese language often meaning 'younger brother'._

 **You guys probably already know that, but who knows? There might be new people in the SN ship, which is great! At least you're not part of the SS ship with the Ss-sheeples so yay~ Until next chapter! -Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. Kishimoto does.**

 **Also, Naturo seems kind of ooc but I promise you his character will build up as the story goes on :)**

 **-x-**

 **「サスケＸナルト」**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **It** took a while for Sasuke to finally realize what was happening. First, there was a naked guy right on top of himーwith his ass pressed against his crotch suggestively, and second the guy was acting like he was speaking his first baby words. Plus, he couldn't walk without stumbling around like he was drunk.

Finally, he sat up and placed his hands on the boy's hips. Then he lifted him up and sat him down next to him. "Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on. But I have to go before my brother gives me another damn lecture. If you knew him, you'd understand that it's not what I want."

The boy seemed to be listening to him, meaning that he actually understood what Sasuke was saying. He nodded and smiled at the raven haired boy, slowly talking, "I... I cーcan g..go.. Wit..with yo..you?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "It would be creepy, I can't just bring you in my house without knowing who you are idiot." He pushed a bit of strands of his hair behind his ear, before eyeing the blonde again, "Why? You have no where to go or...?"

Suddenly, the blonde was avoiding his gaze, but Sasuke could see a few tears filling his eyes, "I.. N..no plーplace to...go.. my parents... I don't.. I don't.. k..know w...w...whaー"

Seeing the struggle of his speaking Sasuke rose his hand up to stop him, "It's okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I can see your native language isn't English. You do know and understand what I'm saying though. What's your name, dobe?"

The boy blinked a few times, "D..Dobe?" He looked at him with a pout meaning he knew that it wasn't a nice name for him. "Is.. Naruto. Not...dobe.." He shook his head at Sasuke and tried standing up just as the older boy was also doing. But he ended up stumbling on his feet againーthis time though, Sasuke was prepared and grabbed a hold of his hands, entwining their fingers together to grab onto him easier.

Naruto blinked and smiled gratefully. "TーThank you... So..Sorry for my voice... I...I'm not used to.. to... talking... out of the water."

Sasuke also blinked twice and looked at Naruto, "What the fuck." he mumbled, which made the blonde boy look offended. "Look, I don't want to hear your bullshit anymore, so you can stop." He was still wondering about the colour change in Naruto's hair, which made him wonder how the fuck he could do that. Was it a new advanced hair dye?

"Eto... Eto.." Naruto avoided looking into his eyes and instead pulled his hands away from his, "I," he pointed to himself, "Am not like..." he drifted off until Sasuke said his own name. "I am not like the Sasuke. I don't live land, but water. I don't speak enrish like you, but I can learn it easily."

The raven rolled his eyes but decided to go along with this sort of roleplay, since it seemed the blonde wasn't going to give up, "Alright.. so why aren't you in the water and why are you dry?" he rose an eyebrow in silent of saying, Ha! didnt think of that, did you?

Naruto looked troubled and decided to stay silent without answering him.

"I thought so... You can just say you don't have a home and that you lost your clothes or whatever your cause is. You didn't have to go through all of this, you idiot. If you need a place to stay I can let you stay for a while," he paused and put a hand up to stop the blonde from replying, "Only because you look defenceless, don't think I'm nice like this all the fucking time, okay?"

The younger boy nodded, "Ok." he took a hold of Sasuke's arm like it was so normal.

Sasuke sighed, "Just hope my brother is already in his room. He can't know I'm letting you stay, if he does, he'll flip shit and tell my parents about it." Itachi actually never really told on him, unless it was something that would affect him negatively. This though, was huge, and he would never allow him to do such a thing. Especially when it was someone he didn't know of.

It didn't matter though, he could say that he's a friend of his.

It took Sasuke a while to get Naruto walking normally without having him stumble over his feet. After a few falls, the blonde got a bit used to walking, even if he looked like a penguin moving around other penguins. He had a strong grip on the blonde boy's hand as they walked inside the beach house after sliding the glass door open. Sasuke closed it behind himself carefully while Naruto looked around as if he wanted to touch every single object in the room.

The lights of the kitchen were off, so that meant he wasn't there or in the living room. That also meant that Itachi would probably already be in his room, but he wasn't too sure.

As they tiptoed to the stairs, Naruto looked startled at the amount of steps that there was. He pulled at Sasuke's wrist and shook his head, silently telling him that he didn't want to go. The raven glanced behind himself, "Are you fucking serious?" he whispered harshly, "Do you want me to carry you, _princess_?"

Naruto looked confused at that but Sasuke didn't wait for a response, he picked the blond boy up bridal style and started walking up the stairs in a fast pace. The blond gripped onto his shirt and pressed his face against Sasuke's chest. A tingle of red crossed the raven's cheeks, and he was hoping that Naruto didn't notice it or else he would be embarrassed for eternity.

When he reached his bedroom door, he set Naruto down before opening the door and shoving him in. Once they were both inside he shut the door behind himself and locked it. If Itachi checked up on him in the morning (which was rare) he would just say that it was probably on accident and that it was none of his business on what he did anyway.

The older Uchiha was busy in the morning to rush to his job, he mostly didn't have time to say anything to Sasuke. Except to knock on his door and say that he was leaving. His parents were usually never there, which was odd, they trusted him too much to leave him on his own. Of course, they'd drop by to say a few things and to have dinner, but it was rare for them to do so.

Overall, he had a lot of time by himself. So it wouldn't be so bad to have the blond boy around for a little while.

Naruto's curious eyes looked around Sasuke's neat room, along with all the things that decorated it. He stumbled a bit as he walked, seeming as if it was something he's never done before until now. Sasuke seemed a bit skeptical about the boy, and oh god–he needed to put some clothes on before he started having pervert-ish thoughts again.

The raven rummaged through his clothes to find some that would fit the petite boy, who was way smaller than him. Once he found some, he shoved them on the blonde boy's hands telling him to change in the closet. Pointing to it so he would know what Sasuke was talking about.

Naruto didn't cause any trouble for the rest of the night, he seemed to be deep in thought as Sasuke pulled out a sleeping bag for him to sleep in. It wasn't like he was going to let a random stranger sleep in his bed, you know? The older boy chuckled a bit, as Naruto crawled into the sleeping bag and curled himself into a ball, closing his eyes as he did. It was sort of adorable, but he would never say it out loud.

As Sasuke lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he hoped for tomorrow not to go wrong and he hoped that Itachi avoided trying to walk into his room. Because if he did, he wasn't so sure on what he would say. So he decided right then, to kick the blonde boy out as soon as possible.

* * *

 **kind of short sorry~ i hope there's still people who are reading this**


End file.
